El tiempo va a pasar
by B. S. Kei
Summary: Kiku Honda está enamorado de Emily Jones, su mejor amiga, y ella lo está a su vez de Ivan Braginski, a quién odia. Aún así, todo marchaba de las mil maravillas hasta que ella supo que la quería más que como a una amiga. -Japón/Fem!USA, dosis de Rusia/Fem!USA y Japón/Fem!UK. Hetalia Gakuen. Two Shot. Lime-.
1. I

Otro de los fanfictions que tenía guardado desde hace casi un año. Fue una época en la que solo escribía y no publicaba nada. Lo repasé un poco y lo encontré tan dulce que quise compartirlo con ustedes. Es un Two Shot Japón/Fem!USA, con sus dosis de Rusia/Fem!USA y un poco de Japón/Fem!UK. Espero que les guste ¡Qué ganas tenía de escribir algo en el universo Gakuen! Nombres reales usados y un lime para la siguiente parte ; )

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya. Hago esto por simple diversión

* * *

**El tiempo va a pasar**

— _Oh my good! _Es Ivan ¡Ivan! —Emily se encogió en la mesa de la cafetería hasta su bolso para alcanzar su espejo, pero no lo encontraba—. Kiku, ¿cómo está mi maquillaje?

—Está normal—contestó, acercando la pajilla de la malteada hasta su boca.

— ¿Normal bien o normal horrenda tipo después de haber corrido de un lado a otro por la escuela? —escrutó. Kiku no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—Está perfecta, Emily-san. —Y agregó—. Se ha retocado el maquillaje hará unas tres veces cuando ha visto a Ivan-san pasar. Y hace solo tres horas que comenzaron las clases.

—Cierto. —Emily llevó el pintalabios a su boca. Hizo una mueca para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden—. ¿Te importaría si te dejo aquí mientras me encuentro casualmente con Ivan en el pasillo? _Please_, prometo que te recompensaré después.

—Descuide, Emily-san. Está bien. Puedo terminar yo solo los deberes. —Hizo una especie de sonrisa. Sus ojos permanecían estoicos bajo sus gafas.

— ¡Eres un encanto de chico! —Lo abrazó. Él, que no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico se tensó al recibirla. Sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!

«_Ojalá fuera más que eso para usted_», pensó. Hizo un apretado gesto de labios cuando ella se separó de su lado, tomó su bolso y se fue corriendo tras el chico por el que suspiraba. Entonces se quedó solo ahí, otra vez.

Nunca iba a decirle que la quería. No había forma ¿Y para qué, además? Estaba más que claro que para ella solo era su mejor amigo y nada más. Además, era siempre testigo del profundo y apasionado amor que le profesaba a Ivan, el chico ruso que de paso tenía todo lo que a él le faltaba: altura, complexión, actitud, cabello claro, ojos encantadores, fuerza… y para colmo, hacía tan buena pareja con Emily mucho mejor de lo que él podría. No era el único que lo pensaba, había oído a algunas chicas comentarlo en los salones y los pasillos.

Era cosa de tiempo para que terminaran saliendo. Adiós a los viernes de películas. Adiós a las caminatas a casa después de la escuela en compañía de Emily. Adiós a todos esos momentos que compartían a solas. En cosa de nada Ivan lo reemplazaría en todas esas ocasiones. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho de solo imaginarlo? Era como si todo lo bueno de la vida se escapara por un agujero.

Un agujero llamado Ivan. Cómo odiaba a ese tipo.

Ni siquiera era listo ¿cómo pudo Emily-san fijarse en él? Parecía un sicópata con esa sonrisa a todas horas ¡nadie podía ser tan feliz! Puede que haya sido eso, porque sonreír no se le daba bien. Nadie sabía tampoco lo que pasaba por la mente de Ivan cuando no decía nada y sonreía. Seguramente le iba el sado. Bueno, tampoco él mismo era muy expresivo. Pero quería a Emily-san. Mucho. Su corazón hacía _doki-doki_ cuando estaba junto a ella. Y cuando ella lo dejaba se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo como idiota, completamente sonrojado y de buen humor.

Sin importar cómo, por mucho que se hubiera preparado para confesarle sus sentimientos nunca se había encontrado listo para decírselos. Se ponía nervioso y su patológica timidez no ayudaba mucho. La lengua se le trababa cuando lo intentaba. Y sin darse cuenta, ella le animaba con alguna clase de conversación y su declaración de amor quedaba en el olvido.

Y un día, Emily le dijo que estaba enamorada. De otro. Su corazón se había hecho pedazos. Se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con que había reaccionado a tal confesión. Impasible ante sus ojos, quebrado por dentro en realidad. El mundo se había roto bajo sus pies.

_« —No se lo he dicho a nadie—le dijo, secretándole al oído—. Por favor, Kiku, guarda el secreto, please. Eres el único al que se lo puedo decir ahora. »_

Las tardes de caminatas y salidas se habían convertido en "hablemos de lo maravilloso, _cool_ y guapo que es Ivan Braginsky". Una vez que Emily-san se obsesionaba con algo, no había quien la parara hasta que lo conseguía. Como la pelota de beisbol firmada que quería de su jugador favorito, o con el bate que se había empeñado a llevar a clases "por seguridad" con el que varios profesores se empeñaron en decirle que llevarlo era como andar portando un arma. A ella no le importó y siguió trayéndolo a clases y cargándose a cuanto tipo quisiera sobrepasarse con ella. Finalmente todos acabaron por rendirse y ella consiguió lo que quería. Otra vez.

Dudaba que Ivan fuera la excepción a la regla ¿Por qué no iba a enamorarse de la chica más guapa, simpática, dulce, decidida, maravillosa y cientos de otras cosas más en el mundo? Ese demonio tenía tanta suerte. Tanta suerte.

Listo. Había acabado con los deberes de matemáticas. Solo faltaba darle una copia a Emily-san para que pudiera apuntarlos antes de que tuvieran que entregárselos al profesor. Ya la habían regañado por no entregar los deberes a tiempo. Lo que menos deseaba era que ella reprobara una materia en que fuera capaz de ayudarla. O facilitarle las cosas como era el caso. Pero no importaba, porque le servían de excusa para darle clases personales cuando llegara el examen. Ahí podrían estar juntos otra vez. Como en los tiempos antes de Ivan Braginsky.

— ¡Kiku! —Emily lo sorprendió por detrás. Kiku no se había dado cuenta de que se había hecho tarde mientras terminaba los deberes. Suerte que por hoy había terminado con todos sus pendientes. Solo que daba entregar la tarea…—. Dios, ¡Kiku, yo… no tenía idea!

Kiku frunció el ceño ¿de qué estaba hablando Emily-san?

—Sin lo hubiera sabido yo no… estoy tan apenada, Kiku

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Emily-san? ¿Qué no hubiera hecho de haberlo sabido?

—Dios, Kiku…—Ella, de pie a su lado, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Le tocó ambos hombros—. No tenía idea de que estabas enamorado de mí. No tenía idea…

Él corazón le dio un vuelco. Tragar le era difícil. ¿Cómo lo había…? ¡Ah! ¿Tanto se le notaba? Seguramente alguien se lo dijo. Ella sola no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, no lo había hecho hace más de cinco meses. No podía haberlo adivinado así de repente. Él corazón le latía desenfrenado sobre su pecho. No sabía dónde mirar. No quería estar ahí. No ahora.

— ¿Es cierto Kiku? —le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos azules suyos querían una respuesta.

No era capaz de mentirle. Su honor no se lo permitía.

— Es verdad, Emily-san. Usted… ¡usted me gusta mucho! —Bajó la mirada y fijó la vista hacia un lado. Se lo había dicho finalmente. Nunca se había imaginado un escenario como ese. Estaba muy nervioso. Tampoco sabía por qué se lo había dicho si ya no tenía caso.

—Lo siento, Kiku. Yo no quise. Nunca quise lastimarte. —Ahí moría toda esperanza de ser correspondido. En ese instante todos sus sueños habían desaparecido. Apretó los puños a sus costados. Los hombres no lloran, se recordaba. Pero dolía de todas formas.

—No se preocupe, Emily-san. Está bien—mentía. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien con él. Lo único que quería era una escusa para ir a encerrarse en su habitación y no tener que volver a ver a nadie más.

— ¡Pero te dije tantas cosas sobre Ivan y tú… y tú las escuchaste sin decirme que te estaba rompiendo el corazón! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido jamás te lo hubiera contado! —Lo tomó de las manos y las apretó entre las suyas. Ella no sabía que en lugar de aliviarle lo estaba hundiendo más en su miseria, porque sabía que ella no lo tocaría así de no ser por lástima. Era un pedazo del cielo que no podía alcanzar.

—No se preocupe. No pasa nada. —Tragó—. Era feliz escuchándola, sabiendo que confiaba en mí, Emily-san. Gracias. —Ahora ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba agradeciendo por rechazarlo y por refregárselo en la cara todas esas ocasiones. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía la verdad: realmente estaba agradecido por la confianza que había entre ambos. De que entre todos, ella lo eligiera a él para ser su confidente.

—Kiku… _I´m sorry_…

Se ajustó las gafas de forma en que su orgullo no se viera dañado. Se levantó de la mesa, tomó sus cosas y después se acordó. Dio la vuelta hacia ella para decírselo:

—Le dejo mi cuaderno de matemáticas para que copie la tarea. _Kudasai_, dígale al profesor que no me he sentido bien y que iré a la enfermería a que me revisen.

—Pero Kiku…

—_Kudasai_—se inclinó—. No me sentido bien desde esta mañana.

No le importaba haber parecido grosero al marchase después de eso. Tampoco le importaba que su disculpa fuera tan mala que seguramente Emily no le había creído. Pero era verdad: estaba enfermo, tenía en corazón a pedazos. Y lo triste es que no había ninguna medicina para eso a excepción del tiempo.

**XOX**

El día siguiente era uno de esos días en que no quería haberse levantado. El mundo le parecía diferente ¿cómo no si ya no había colores a sus ojos? Todo era gris. Nada era digno de contemplación. Nada era armonioso. Todo, absolutamente todo le producía tristeza.

Y así partió a la escuela. Tampoco se extrañó que nadie se le hubiera acercado para preguntarle cómo se encontraba después de ayer, porque finalmente al ir a la enfermería descubrió que efectivamente tenía algo de fiebre y le permitieron quedarse ahí el resto del día hasta que se marchó a casa al atardecer. No era un chico amigable, lo sabía. Emily-san era una de las pocas personas ahí con las que podía sonreír. Por eso y otras razones se había enamorado de ella.

Solo que no había podido hablarle en todo el día. Cada vez que la veía y se acercaba a su lado, ella lo mirada un instante y al otro se marchaba velozmente hacia otro lado. No lo entendía. Era como si lo estuviera evitando. Incluso se había saltado las clases que les tocaban juntos.

Así pasó todo el día sin verla. Cuando llegó a su casa solo por primera vez en años, se derrumbó tras la puerta al cerrarla. Ahí, en el suelo, había sido capaz de entenderlo todo; ahí, pequeño como se sentía, era capaz de ver la realidad.

Su peor temor se había hecho realidad: ella ya no lo quería cerca. Sin importar si cambiaba de opinión y volvían a hablarse, las cosas ya no serían como antes. Nunca más. Nada de charlas, nada de películas ni videojuegos. Todo lo que hacía especial su relación se acabaría para siempre. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar. Tragó su propia sangre, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

Todo porque la amaba. Todo porque se había enamorado de ella. Jamás debió hacerlo, no debió, no debió. Fue su estúpido amor el que lo echó todo a perder. Las cosas habían estado bien cuando ella no sabía sus sentimientos, pudieron haber seguido bien si ella no los sabía.

No. El error había sido otro: el error había sido mantener esos sentimientos a pesar de saber que ella nunca le correspondería.

Levantó la cabeza. Se sentía tan patético pensando tanto en cosas sin sentido. Pero se acabó. Iba a tomar las riendas del asunto con sus propias manos. Por el bien de su amistad estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

_**XOX**_

—Así que nos tocó juntos el trabajo, Emily—Ivan se acercó a su puesto. El corazón le dio un salto. ¡Ivan! Se obligó a mantener la calma para no gritar de la emoción. Por una vez, el idiota de profesor de química al asignar al azar los grupos de trabajo había hecho algo bueno ¡Con Ivan! ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta!

— ¡Será estupendo! —rió. Ivan sonrió de una forma macabra e inocente que a todos los otros asustó, pero que ella no pareció notar.

Kiku a lo lejos los observó, hasta que una chica se acercó a él e interrumpió sus ensoñaciones. Cabello rubio, porte elegante, nariz respingada y dos largas coletas. La inconfundible Rose.

—Parece que nos ha tocado juntos, Honda—dijo con altivez y elegancia—. Bien

Rose Kirkland era la clase de chica que no pasaba de ser percibida por nadie. Era el sueño de cualquier chico hacer equipo con ella, pues era hermosa a la par que inteligente y aplicada. No por nada era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. A él le habría enloquecido ser su acompañante y estaba seguro era la envidia de todos los chicos de su clase en ese momento. Un ganador. Pero él no se sentía como tal.

Rose podía ser mil cosas buenas, pero no era Emily.

Se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Haremos un buen equipo, Rose-san—dijo. No podía decir otra cosa.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Emily, tan feliz en su mundo con Ivan. Tan feliz sin él. Estaba claro que ella no lo necesitaba como él a ella. Apretó los puños mientras a los ojos de todos y de Rose se veía tranquilo. Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión anoche y no podía haber mejor ocasión que aquella para hacérselo saber a Emily.

Se acercó hasta Emily todo lo sigilosamente que pudo para que ella no huyera como en las otras ocasiones. Ella estaba tan concentrada riendo con Ivan que no lo notó. Bien. No podía huir ahora.

— ¿Emily-san? —A ella se le cortó la respiración cuando oyó su voz inconfundible. Lentamente se giró hacia él, Kiku. No. No ahora. No quería estropear su felicidad ¡Todo estaba tan bien hasta ese momento! —. ¿Podemos hablar un momento en el pasillo? _Onegai_, le prometo que no tardaré demasiado.

Diablos. Había olvidado que Kiku y ella tenían juntos química también ¡qué idiota! No podía correr hacia ninguna otra parte ahora, el muy listo lo sabía. Además no quería ser descortés o parecer poco interesada en hacer equipo con Ivan ahora que estaba con él. ¡Siempre había querido algo así! Pero se lo debía a Kiku. Lo había estado evitando desde ayer.

—_Ok_, pero solo unos minutos. —Miró a Ivan y le sonrió—. Discúlpanos.

—Te estaré esperando, Emily.

Ella se sonrojó. Kiku odió aún más a ese sujeto. Inclinó por respeto la cabeza ante él aunque no lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido tradición en sus costumbres japonesas. Odiaba a Ivan Braginsky.

Kiku y Emily salieron del salón hacia el pasillo. Aún tenían tiempo hasta la siguiente clase. Emily se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. Ahí, apartado de los ojos de los demás, trató de verla a los ojos y ella comprendió que algo no iba bien. Él no estaba bien.

Debió saberlo. Kiku ni siquiera era capaz de verla a los ojos sin querer morirse ahí mismo.

—Emily-san—comenzó. Se inclinó con fuerza. Desde esa posición podía ver el suelo y sus zapatos—. _Onegai_, le pido me disculpe.

¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba enamorado de ella? Emily no entendía. No veía qué de malo podía haber en eso. Claro, las cosas ya no podían ser como antes pero no había nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

—… deme tiempo, _onegai,_ y le prometo quitarme estos molestos sentimientos para no incomodarla. —Iba a ser difícil, lo sabía. No podía estar en la misma habitación que ella sin que su respiración se cortara, sin que su corazón dejara de latirle tan a prisa. Pero se había prometido olvidarla por el bien de su amistad—. Por favor. Prometo olvidarla. No quiero perder su amistad. Es… muy importante para mí.

— ¡Pero Kiku! —Lo que le estaba diciendo era una estupidez tremenda.

—La quitaré de mi corazón, Emily-san…—Levantó la cabeza para hablarle y después volvió a inclinarse—. Aprovecharé el final del trimestre para hacerlo. Por favor, no nos veamos durante ese tiempo. Y después… después todo podrá volver a ser como antes.

Quería creer que así sería. Que todo volvería a ser como antes de que ella supiera de sus sentimientos. Y con tal de no perder su amistad, era capaz de tragarse su orgullo y verla abrazada a Ivan Braginsky sin desear estar en su lugar con ella del brazo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. II

Disculpen la tardanza. Finales de semestre, odiosos como siempre.

Gracias a **Ren the cat 21** y a** MusicianWish** por sus reviews en la primera parte.

Ojalá disfruten de esta última tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo :)

Los reviews son bien recibidos ;)

* * *

**II**

El día dio paso a la noche y la noche dio paso otra vez al día y así había trascurrido el tiempo. De esa forma había pasado una semana entera sin que Kiku y Emily se hablaran. Se habían encontrado en clases, en los pasillos, en los recesos, en los jardines y ni siquiera se saludaban. Kiku le aseguró a Yao que nada malo ocurría, que eran asuntos que debía resolver.

A su vez, Marguerite, la hermana de Emily, le preguntó a ella si estaba bien cuando pudieron hablar una noche que tenían libre antes de dormir en su habitación compartida. Era increíble que a pesar de vivir juntas casi no se hablaran porque frecuentaban grupos de amigos distintos.

—Estoy perfectamente, Meg ¡Mírame!

—Pero… no es como siempre.

— ¿Cómo siempre? —dudó. Ella se veía normal. Nada fuera de lo común. Incluso se había esmerado en estar más hermosa para Ivan. Horrorizada se llevó las manos a la boca, entendiendo—. ¡¿Es porque estoy llevando demasiado maquillaje, verdad? ¡Marguerite debiste decirlo antes!

—Tampoco es eso, Emi. —Suspiró, dejando su oso polar de peluche a un costado de su cama para hablar seriamente con su hermana a la cama de en frente—. Es como si algo se hubiera apagado dentro de ti. Luces normal, pero… no sé, no es como la Emily de siempre—trató de decir. Tal vez eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

_«Sí, y ha ocurrido justo después de que Kiku decidiera dejar de hablarme»,_ pensó Emily, resignada. Se estaba dando cuenta de que las cosas dejaron de ser como siempre desde que él se empeñó en la estúpida idea de arrancarse sus sentimientos por ella. Eso no era posible.

¿O sí? La idea de que él pudiera cambiar de repente y con solo quererlo le horrorizaba. No era como el Kiku Honda que conocía, el chico tímido y nervioso; de profundos pensamientos y de mirada ida. Pensar en él así le recordaba más a un autómata que a su mejor amigo.

**XOX**

—Gracias por el girasol, Ivan. —Este era el quinto día que su nuevo compañero de trabajo le daba una de esas flores al ir a buscarla. Al principio le había parecido un lindo gesto, pero al tercer día ya había comenzado a fastidiarle. Una parte de ella sospechaba que no era solamente por los girasoles acumulados en su habitación.

—Eres tan radiante como estas flores, Emily. —También era la quinta vez que se lo decía en la semana, siempre después de darle el girasol del día. Su inocente sonrisa tan feliz seguía en su rostro inmutable—. Eres como un sol radiante

—Uh, gracias. —Se había transformado en una respuesta automática después del segundo día. El primer día había sido estupendo, claro ¡Ivan le había dado una flor! Estuvo tan feliz durante todo el día que poco le había importado lo que había ocurrido con Kiku el día anterior. Apenas llegó a casa dejó la flor en un jarrón con agua para que no se marchitara. Iba a ser su más valioso tesoro y recuerdo desde ese entonces.

Solo que no contó con que Ivan le daría otra al día siguiente, y otra más al subsiguiente. Así habían pasado los días hasta que el gesto había perdido la magia, pero Ivan con su sonrisa inocente de siempre no parecía notarlo. Le daba algo de miedo decirle que parara de darle flores, pero no dijo nada. Le sonrió de vuelta.

Después de todo ¿qué era un pequeño defecto como ese en alguien tan maravilloso y _cool _como Ivan? Nadie podía ser perfecto a fin de cuentas. Con el tiempo aprendería a aceptar esa manía suya de darle girasoles y encontraría un nuevo lugar en su casa para dejar las flores que cada día le entregaba sin tirarlas a la basura por falta de espacio.

— ¿Vamos a la biblioteca, Emily? —Ivan la despertó de sus ensoñaciones con ese alegre comentario—. Toris me dijo después de eh… una charla que tuvimos que había un libro que podría servirnos para nuestra investigación— Otra sonrisa—. ¿Vamos, _Da_?

Sí, ¿por qué no? Lo tomó del brazo que le había ofrecido y se apegó a él. Como Ivan no le dijo nada supuso que estaba bien y se apegó aún más, sonriendo. Ivan la miró y le sonrió. ¡Había tanta química entre ambos!

Kiku los vio venir desde lejos. Otra vez. Primero se había topado con ellos a la hora de almuerzo, cuando fue hasta las áreas verdes de la escuela para comer su _bento_. La misma comida que solía compartir con Emily.

Siempre preparaba una porción más grande de la que podía comer solo porque a Emily solía olvidar su almuerzo. Entonces él iba con ella y le decía que no pasaba nada, que él compartiría lo que había traído. En secreto era el motivo por el que se levantaba más temprano para hacer algo que les gustara a ambos. Era tan feliz cuando ella le decía que era un buen cocinero.

Entonces vio que la extrañaba más de lo que podía aceptar. Ahí, con su _bento_ entre las manos vió desde lejos como ella pasaba la hora del almuerzo con Ivan Braginsky como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre. Ivan dijo algo y ella le dijo otra cosa, luego ambos rieron. Estaba claro que ella no lo extrañaba. Hoy, por primera vez en años, no se terminó de comer lo que había preparado. Y dudaba que volviera a hacer tanto de comer otra vez.

Ahora los veía juntos en el pasillo. Ella tomada de su brazo apegada a él. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlos y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Preparó un discurso mentalmente por si ella se acercaba a preguntarle si estaba bien. Eso no sucedió. Ella siguió de largo al pasar a su lado con Ivan con su amplia y radiante sonrisa mientras se apegaba más a él. Ni siquiera lo miró. Y habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo hasta hace unos días.

Lo había estropeado todo por culpa de sus sentimientos. Si quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes debía olvidarse de quererla como la quería. Era difícil, muy difícil. Tal vez no lo lograra a tiempo para el plazo que le había prometido. ¿Y si no podía hacerlo? Tragó saliva, no quería ni pensarlo.

**XOX**

—Hace un buen tiempo que te veo mirar ese lápiz. —Rose levantó la vista de uno de los libros que ambos revisaban en la biblioteca. Kiku repentinamente al abrir su mochila se había detenido a mirar un lápiz bastante desgastado. Fue como si se hubiera olvidado de todo menos de ese objeto tan común.

Pero Rose no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era para él. Lo que significaba. Kiku había olvidado que aún lo tenía en la mochila. Nunca lo sacaba de ahí. No había podido haber un peor momento para encontrarlo que ese, porque Emily e Ivan estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la de ellos haciendo su informe. Felices con la compañía del otro. Emily otra vez parecía no echarlo en falta aunque llevaran ya dos semanas sin hablarse.

Kiku volvió a mirar el lápiz desgastado, con los ojos más idos que de costumbre tras las gafas. Ese lápiz había sido la primera cosa que ella le había dado en primaria la primera vez que se sentaron juntos. Nunca había sido bueno sociabilizando, por lo que sin importar lo mucho que ella se esforzó en hacer una conversación con él, solo le respondía con monosílabos. En lugar de hablar él prefería dibujar, en eso era realmente insuperable.

Hasta que su lápiz se rompió y dejó el dibujo sin terminar. Todo se volvió más desastroso aún cuando intentaba sacarle punta y se quebraba una y otra vez hasta que acabó por quedarse sin un lápiz.

_"—Dibujas muy bonito—le había dicho Emily—. Es una pena que no hayas podido terminarlo—. Se llevó una mano al mentón pensando hasta que pareció recordar algo. Fue hasta su mochila a su lado y rebuscó hasta que encontró lo que había estado buscando: un lápiz nuevo—. Ten. ¡Dibujas mejor que yo, Kiku! ¡Me encantaría ver terminado ese dibujo!" _

Había sido la primera cosa buena que alguien había hecho por él. Se sonrojó tanto que ella creyó que iba a llorar y lo abrazó entre risas llamándolo tonto por emocionarse con algo tan trivial como eso.

Pero para él había significado tanto...

La había amado desde entonces en silencio. Habría sido mejor que se tragara esos sentimientos. Siempre había sido bueno fantaseando hasta que la realidad lo golpeaba, como en esos momentos. Nunca haría buena pareja con ella; ella jamás se fijaría en alguien tan extraño. Ella era… demasiado para él. ¿En qué había estado pensando cuando alimentó esas esperanzas de que lo quisiera de la misma forma en que él lo hacía? Nunca había demostrado interés en él más que como un amigo. Pero con Ivan las cosas eran distintas: ella si lo quería.

El lápiz entre sus manos ya estaba bastante gastado. Quizás fuera hora de deshacerse de él de una vez. Ni siquiera servía para dibujar. Era completamente inútil. Era algo que no servía ya y debía tirarse a la basura, como sus sentimientos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kiku? —inquirió Rose con preocupación.

—Ha sido un lapsus. No se preocupe, Rose-san: no volverá a ocurrir. —O al menos esperaba que no sucediera otra vez. Miró a Emily e Ivan juntos otra vez y se juró que no volvería a mirarlos y no se perturbaría por nimiedades.

El lápiz fue directamente a la papelera de la biblioteca. Ese era el adiós para siempre a sus sentimientos por Emily Jones.

**XOX**

—Han sido unos días fabulosos, Emily ¿cierto? —Ella asintió con la cabeza. El comenzó a arreglar las hojas para guardarlas en el trabajo durante el término de su última clase juntos—. Lástima que ya hayamos terminado con el informe de química. Pero…—Tomó su mano que estaba sobre el escritorio y la apretó suavemente bajo la suya—…me gustaría que nos viéramos los próximos días, no por el informe. ¿_Da_? Eres una chica estupenda.

Emily no sabía cómo responder a eso. Días atrás que Ivan le pidiera algo así era todo en lo que podía pensar. Pero hoy no le emocionaba la idea de salir otra vez con él ¿por qué? En lugar de eso se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué Kiku estaba haciendo algo tan estúpido como alejarse de ella. Y él estaba ahora tan cerca de la presumida de Rose… no obstante ¿qué le importaba la vida sentimental de su mejor amigo? Si fuera buena amiga se alegraría por él, porque una chica guapa e inteligente como Rose Kirkland le estuviera haciendo ojitos. Pero en lugar de ponerse feliz se sentía tan… tan pero tan molesta….

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el beso que Ivan le había dado en los labios. Abrió los ojos a causa de la impresión. ¡Oh! ¡Ivan la estaba besando! ¡Ivan la estaba besando! ¡Esto no podía ser real! ¡Esto era, era….!

Completamente decepcionante. Esa era la palabra que lo definía perfectamente junto con la desilusión que se hizo presente un minuto en su rostro. Ivan pareció no notarlo, porque la tomó de las manos dispuesto a darle un nuevo beso.

— ¡Creo que olvidé mi cuaderno de química dentro de la biblioteca! —dijo atropelladamente quitando de un movimiento las manos de Ivan sobre las suyas. Ivan no parecía captar aún—. Tendré que volver a buscarlo.

—Te esperaré entonces—dijo con calma.

—… Y después tengo que ir con Meg de compras. Se lo prometí ¡Ella debe estar esperándome en casa!

—Qué mal—dijo Ivan, pero su sonrisa amplia no lo demostraba en absoluto lo que había dicho—. Supongo que entonces nos veremos mañana. —Se acercó con intenciones de abrazarla. Emily se dio la vuelta y partió corriendo hacia la biblioteca despidiéndose con la mano alzada en el camino.

— ¡Nos vemos! —gritó desde lejos.

**XOX**

—Ahora no sé cómo me quitaré a Ivan de encima—dijo para sí en la biblioteca. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. No se había olvidado ningún cuaderno de química ni nada parecido: solo era una excusa para poder alejarse de Ivan. Y la biblioteca era el lugar perfecto para eso en su mente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie más ahí: normal cuando el fin de semana comenzaba y el trimestre terminaba.

Si no mal recordaba Kiku había estado hace unos momentos con Rose ahí —el solo hecho de recordarlo le asqueaba profundamente ¡por favor! ¿Rose? —, pero al parecer ya se habían marchado. Qué lástima. Habría querido hablar con Kiku para que dejara de actuar como un idiota.

Suspirando cansada, se dio la vuelta para irse y sin querer vio algo en la papelera que llamó su atención. Se acercó para tomarlo y el corazón se le detuvo cuando vio qué era: el lápiz que le había dado a Kiku hace eones. Lo sabía porque tenía su nombre escrito en él, su madre siempre le decía que los marcara para no perderlos porque a ella se le daba bien dejar las cosas en cualquier lado.

Kiku lo había llevado consigo desde siempre. Lo había visto entre sus cosas millones de veces. Incluso hasta hace poco había dejado de dibujar con él porque ya casi no servía para eso. Ni para nada útil en realidad porque era más pequeño que un dedo. Le había dicho cientos de veces que lo tirara pero él se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo.

Era algo especial para él, entendía en esos momentos, porque ella se lo había dado. Y él lo había tirado como una basura ahora. ¿Significaba que ya no sentía nada por ella, que se había deshecho de esos sentimientos molestos como él los llamaba? El corazón le dolió. Ya no podía ver nada con claridad.

Él ya no la amaba. Kiku ya no la quería. Y estaba en el suelo abrazada a ese lápiz llorando como una quinceañera. ¡Kiku se había deshecho de sus sentimientos como un ordenador borraba los datos! ¿Por qué le dolía si debía estar feliz de que él ya no sufriera porque ella no podía corresponderlo? Kiku… la había olvidado tan fácil. Si realmente la hubiera querido no la habría olvidado así de fácil, si realmente la hubiera querido habría luchado por conquistarla.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué estaba llorando al saber que ya no la quería? Las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y poco podía hacer más que estar molesta con el mundo entero, ¡con todo el universo! Porque solo ahora que lo perdía comprendía lo importante que era para ella. Porque hoy, a la fecha, se había dado cuenta de que en realidad hacía más que necesitarlo.

Lo amaba. Era la verdad que se había negado por tantos años. Su amor se escondía bajo el disfraz de amistad tan bien que solo ahora lo notaba. No era algo que hubiera sentido por un chico antes, como Ivan. Era algo mucho más profundo, mucho más poderoso.

**XOX**

Kiku regresó a pasos veloces hacia la biblioteca sin llegar a correr por no parecer más perturbado de lo que estaba. No sabía en qué estaba pensando horas atrás. Simplemente no podía deshacerse de ese lápiz. Había sido un tonto al creer que lo podía dejar después de tantos años; y lo había sido aún más al creer que de la misma manera podía hacer que eso tan fuerte que sentía por Emily desapareciera.

Ojalá ella pudiera perdonarlo por no cumplir con lo que le había prometido. Lo había intentado de verdad, pero no había funcionado. No iba a poder mirarla a la cara otra vez sabiendo eso. No podía mentirle y decirle que ya la había olvidado si tan solo con verla el corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

Era el fin, entonces. Todo lo bueno de este mundo se había acabado. Ya no podrían continuar con su amistad. Lo había echado todo a perder. La única persona que realmente le había importado en el mundo… Ya no podría ser su mejor amigo, su confidente. No ahora que cada vez que lo viera recordara que la amaba y se callara ante cualquier cosa para no darle falsas esperanzas de algo que jamás iba a suceder. No quería incomodarla.

Entró a la biblioteca vacía y se apresuró a buscar la papelera esperando que no la hubiera vaciado el conserje antes. Moriría si se enteraba que ya lo había hecho y que no tenía posibilidad alguna de volver a ver ese lápiz.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando entre los estantes cerca de la papelera vio a Emily en el suelo. Llorando. Su cuerpo entero se congeló ante esa imagen y no se dio cuenta de cuando camino hasta ella para sentarse tan cerca a su lado a una distancia bastante peligrosa para él de su cuerpo.

— ¿Emily-san? —dijo en hilo de voz. Emily levantó la cabeza cuando lo escuchó. Era la persona que menos se esperaba en el mundo.

—Kiku… —dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz. Estaba consciente de que las chicas tan heroicas como ella no debían llorar, pero le importaba un comino en esos momentos.

— ¿Ivan-san le ha hecho algo malo? —La sangre le hirvió por dentro sin que su semblante tranquilo lo delatara. Odiaba a ese tipo y lo asesinaría un día si le había hecho algo a Emily Jones

—Kiku, tú… —Apartó las manos de su pecho y con las palmas unidas le enseñó el lápiz que él había tirado. Kiku tragó saliva —. ¿Fuiste tú el que lo arrojó a la basura?

Alerta de peligro. No podía mentir.

—Sí, Emily-san —Se avergonzó al confesarlo, era tan poco honorable de su parte. Pero no podía decirle otra cosa sino la verdad.

— ¿Ya olvidaste lo que sentías por mí? —le preguntó con impaciencia, acercándose más a él.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que sí.

—Emily-san —dijo suspirando. Qué daría por no sentirse como se sentía, a punto de estallar por tenerla así de cerca. No podía dejar de ver sus labios y pensar en lo bien que se sentirían si se tocaran con los suyos—. Yo… yo…

Ella lo agarró por la camisa y le plantó un beso apasionado en los labios. Tuvo un lapsus y su mente viajó al paraíso antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se preguntó seriamente si no se había golpeado fuerte con algo y ahora no estaba yendo camino al hospital con una anestesia que le causaba esas alucinaciones.

Emily abandonó sus labios tan rápido como los había tomado. Lo miró con las majillas sonrosadas, tan hermosa a sus ojos.

—_I love you too_—le dijo.

Cómo quería creerle. Miró hacia el suelo queriendo morirse ahí mismo.

—No mienta con algo tan delicado para mi, _kudasai. _—Hizo un movimiento con el cuello como reverencia—. No debería mentir sobre algo así.

Entonces ella le dio un golpe en su abdomen con el puño, molesta

— ¿Crees que mentiría sobre algo así, Kiku?

Él abrió bien los ojos ante la sorpresa. No quería sonreír como un idiota por una falsa alarma. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Parpadeó tantas veces como pudo y tragó saliva. Ahora entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Usted no me ama—dijo. El corazón volvía a rompérsele—. Solo está confundida. —No podía hacer nada contra la verdad y esa era una del tamaño de un buque—. Extraña los momentos que pasábamos juntos, pero solo eso. Emily-san, eso no es amor

No se le ocurría mejor momento para parecer idiota que ese.

—El amor es algo distinto. Es…algo único. Créame. Cuando lo sienta lo sabrá con certeza. No es algo que pueda explicarle con palabras.

«_Es lo que siento cada vez que la veo»,_ quería decirle. Pero eso sería echarle más leña al fuego.

Emily sonrió con malicia. A Kiku le dio algo de solo pensar que ella estaba burlándose de él y sus sentimientos. Poco a poco, ella fue acercándose hasta él hasta tomarlo por el mentón para darse el tiempo de besarlo.

—Kiku, si no te quisiera ¿crees que haría esto contigo?

Pronto Kiku se vio envuelto en una vorágine de emociones que no supo controlar. Ahí, en el suelo de la biblioteca sin que nadie más los viera, estaba echado de espaldas con los pantalones a medio bajar y con ella encima, meciéndose deliciosamente sobre él. Emily solo se había quitado la ropa interior para hacerlo. La misma ropa interior que Kiku sujetaba fuertemente con una de sus manos expandida sobre el suelo mientras la otra reprimía los gemidos en su boca para no gritar como deseaba hacerlo. Los primeros botones de sus uniformes y las corbatas estaban deshechos.

Alguien entró por la puerta. La luz de una linterna comenzó a iluminar la estancia oscura. Ella apoyó ambas manos en su abdomen, reprimiendo un jadeo.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó una voz al notar la mochila de Emily demasiado cerca de donde estaban.

Emily inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído:

—Si gritas o te mueves demasiado nos van descubrir_ haciéndolo_.

Y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos. Kiku se llevó ambas manos a la boca, completamente sonrosado y extasiado por la forma en que ella se movía sobre él.

El sujeto pasó cerca de ellos con la linterna. Contuvieron la respiración. La linterna pasó demasiadas veces cerca de ellos como para decir que estaban a salvo. La luz se detuvo un estante más delante de donde estaban. El hombre se aceró, pasó a lado de ellos sin notarlos y tomó la mochila de Emily entre las manos.

—Estos chicos de hoy…—se quejó. La linterna iluminó el camino hasta la puerta que cerró con llave después de irse.

Otra vez estaban los dos solos, encerrados.

Kiku pudo gemir cuando sintió que había llegado a la cima del paraíso con ella, mientras se tomaban de ambas manos.

Y pensar que todo lo que había esperado había sido un simple beso.

**XOX**

—Emily-san —Su voz la despertó en la biblioteca en medio de la noche. Estaban usando sus chaquetas para abrigarse—. Nos quedamos dormidos.

—Kiku… ¡Kiku! —Lo abrazó. Él se sorprendió tanto que se tensó bajo ella—. ¡Te quiero tanto!

Él vaciló en preguntar. No era experto en cómo debía dirigirse a una chica con la que había intimado tanto antes de dormir.

— ¿Qué somos después de esto, Emily-san?—Ella era su mundo y tenía claro que significaba todo para él, pero aún tenía dudas sobre lo que eso y sus sentimientos significaban para ella.

—No sea idiota—le dio un golpe en el hombro—. No había hecho esto con nadie más antes. —La vio sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado al decirlo.

—Quiere decir que…

—Ha sido mi primera vez también, Kiku. Y estoy feliz de que haya sido contigo.

—Usted también tomó mi primer beso.

Ella se sorprendió.

—El primer beso y la primera vez en menos de una hora—sonrió—. Nada mal—Lo besó tiernamente—. _I love you —_le dijo al separarse

—_Ai shiteru_, Emily-san—sonrió sinceramente—. Pero usted aún no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—Supongo que lo que hicimos nos hace novios ¿no te parece?

— ¿Quiere ser mi novia?

— _Of course_! —rió levantando los brazos. Entonces recordó donde estaban. Miró la hora en su reloj. Casi le da un infarto—. La pregunta es, a todo esto, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

**FIN**

* * *

Amo matar momentos cursis con escenas hot. En serio que con Kiku y Emily no puedo dejar de poner escenas calientes entre ambos, ya es un vicio. Me pregunto si podré hacer alguna vez algo con esos dos sin que haya sex de por medio XD.


End file.
